Of men and mudbloods
by youcantbesirius-1
Summary: Draco Malfoy has turned his life around completely. At 24, he's a doctor and living in Muggle London. Imagine his surprise when his new apartment is already inhabited by an old school nemesis. DM/HG


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, Hermione Granger would have been a Malfoy by the end of the series. **

The Daily Prophet:

War hero in coma by Bronwyn Grayson

Hermione Granger, 25, war hero and best friend of Harry Potter and Ron Weasley has been found in a coma inside flourish and blotts. Recovery is uncertain and her condition is unstable. Stay posted for more news.

* * *

Draco Malfoy wondered how his life had turned out like this. The changes that had occurred were almost comical in his eyes and he decided that if he were an outsider looking in that he probably wouldn't believe it.

When the war ended and the light won, Draco was already over all of his blood prejudice. He supposed it was when he saw Hermione Granger on the floor of his own house, writhing in pain but not giving his sick, twisted aunt any answers. She was the definition of bravery and loyalty and all things good. He knew that if the situation was reversed, he wouldn't be able to do the same thing. That was when the revelation came. If she was brave, loyal and ridiculously intelligent as a mudblood when most of his other friends were dimwitted trolls, how did that make some blood more pure than others? He felt sick to his core, because he was too much of a coward to do anything to save her.

When Harry Potter finally defeated Voldemort, Draco was sure it was the single happiest time of his life. A wave of relief washed over him, and euphoria set in. He was finally free. With his deranged aunt and psychopath father dead, he only had his mother. He knew that she would be fine on her own and that was when he made the decision. He was going to leave. He quickly apparated back to the manor and shoved all of the belongings he could into a bag. He knew of the stash of money his father kept underneath the chair as hush money for all of his mistresses and he wasn't shy in taking it. Setting his sights on Muggle London, he apparated away and was never seen again by the Wizarding world.

To say he went under the radar is an understatement. He went completely off the charts. In seven years, no one had heard a peep from Draco Malfoy and he liked it like that. He had completely cut ties with all things wizarding and he felt invigorated. He set upon going to Muggle university and studied to become a doctor. He'd always received top marks and had dreamed of being a healer. After he finished his degree, he began working at St. James Hospital in London. Being a doctor had changed his life dramatically. He realised that even with all of the bad things that had happened in his life, he was still so lucky. He had been given a second chance to turn his life around and that had been exactly what he'd done. His cancer patients weren't so lucky. They gave him a new outlook on life.

Some things didn't change though. Despite getting a fresh start, Draco's love of women did not wane. He had no particular taste, and would sleep with anything with legs. He was a womanizer and could not be tied down. He figured that if you don't use your heart, you can't get it broken.

So here he was aged twenty-four. He was a high paid doctor, a womanizing man whore and had adopted completely muggle vices. If you'd told him ten years ago, he would be living as a common muggle he would have laughed in your face before most likely hexing your privates off, but now he was loving life and basking in his freedom.

Draco decided that he wanted another change. A new apartment. So he set upon looking. After a month of apartment hunting, he'd nearly given up all hope when he stumbled across a snazzy little apartment that wasn't too far from where he worked, but far enough away from the city to be peaceful. The owner of the building told him that the tenant had moved out only a week ago due to hospitalization and would probably not move back in.

Draco was beside himself with excitement, because the apartment came fully furnished and he loved the décor. He took the apartment without any apprehension and moved in the next day. He genuinely felt home at his new apartment and for the first time in his life actually felt safe and sound.

For the next week, he continued with his normal routine. Get up, go to work, go to the bar, bring home a girl, sleep with her, get her to leave, repeat the cycle. Things were fine and dandy until one night when he'd bought home a leggy blonde with the name Melinda or Michelle; come to think of it, he had no idea. He received the shock of his life.

* * *

Okay guys. This is just a prologue for the story. I recently watched just like heaven. This story is loosely based on that. I need you guys to review for me so I know whether to keep going with this story or not.


End file.
